The present invention relates to a picture stand for several pictures with a prismatic body of transparent material and a mount for the pictures having its front side adjacent to the surfaces of the prisms, said mount partially surrounding said prismatic body. A picture stand of this type is known from DE OS No. 2 252 743. This document describes a prismatic picture stand consisting essentially of transparent material with a picture holder, which can be slid onto the stand, covers at least two adjacent sides of the stand and preferably extends only a little over the edges of the free areas of the prism or cube. Though this stand is very stable, it occupies a relatively large space, particularly if it is intended to hold more than two pictures.